Pairing Water and Fire
by mr.sleeper
Summary: A Naruto and Shizune fic I made. The rating is T, because of the first chapter which is a bit naughty and I'm playing it safe. There are is a sentence that wasn't erased yet and replace in chapter one,but I corrected some of the errors in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it!

This is a NarutoxShizune thing that I did since I tend to also like Shinji and Maya fics of Evangelion and I thought of making this since it reminded me of that pairing, plus I needed to distract myself from Village of the Tenshi while I find a what to modify as the story goes a long. So expect little effort here and a lot of effort in Village of the Tenshi

Chapter One: Lose control

It was a cold day in the gambling town in fire country called Tanza town. The people were busy in their daily activities from shopping to gambling which seemed to be a town sport, but in this fair day the town was about to strike it rich in form of a young blond female and her young chuunin assistant.

"Shizune, let's stay here." The blond woman said while holding the leash of a pig dressed in clothes.

"Gaki! This place is well known for it's high stakes gambling!" Shizune thought as she remembered why she was here. She had decided to stay by Tsunade's side ever since the death of her uncle Dan years ago. She had taken upon herself to watch her for her old uncle's sake.

However the task she had set herself on was a difficult one. Tsunade was always gambling and in turn she lost more money than she could ever hope to make even if she became a jounin once more.

She often lost her heart and will every time she would see Tsunae lose a lot of money in gambling despite her appeals. It was like all of her efforts were not appreciated. She felt that she had no place with the blond on her travels and that she was nothing more than an extra baggage. She went even more down when Tsunade spoke to her.

"Shizune, why don't you go and have some fun, while I go have some fun of my own? I'll take mypet and then do some gambling." Tsunade said as Shizune, for time did not try to resist, but just act and obey submissively. The blond woman went to her thoughts as she watched as Shizune left her sight. She sighed.

"I don't didn't want to do that to her, but she needed some time alone." Tsunade thought. In time she would return to the leaf. An old friend made her promise to return after Dan's death. For now she needed to heal and lick her wounds and she hoped that someday she and Shizune would go home and start their lives anew. She hoped that Shizune would be patient with her. Unknown to her Shizune was taking a walk on her own and was brooding on her thoughts.

"I'm not lonely..I'm not lonely…" Shizune repeated to herself as the woman walked along the streets of the town of Tanza where as fate would have it, had a festival for lovers that day. Gambling much to her surprise would be big as always, but then again this was the day for lovers so naturally there would be so many people or rather couples on the street. Much to her dismay she found the couples that she had wanted to enjoy.

"Ladies and gentlemen let us give a round of applause for these lovely couples as they dance to our song!" the announcer barked. Shizune watched as the couples smiled and laughed with each other. She put her hands to her back as she saw the couples exchange kisses as she too longed one. She hoped that a man too would find her and lover. Unknown to her there was just the man she was looking for in some distance not far away from her.

"Damn, these couples have me feeling desperate." Naruto remarked as he waddled past the crowds of dancers close to the tables where the once sitting couples once stayed. A friend of his invited him over to this country to partake of the festival and of course his friend got him a hot date, but there was just one hitch. It turned out that the girl his friend had set him up with was a no show after she had somehow been caught in bed with the son of a daimyo after the young man and the girl got drunk at a bar and went home intoxicated and horny.

"I wish I could tied to a woman just like that." Naruto thought as he laughed at himself for making such a thought.

"As if I'd get that lucky, no way in hell is my luck ever going to make that happen. I just plain suck with getting tied to a woman I want." Naruto thought of this as he decided to go out and leave the party before some fan girl of his finds him and decides to ask him to a dance and he might have said yes in his current condition. As he went for the exit he didn't notice a woman going towards him. Within seconds something happened.

Shizune was walking around. Looking at the crowd of onlookers as they danced to the tune of the music with love in their hearts as hers was filled with envy at having to look at them.

"I admit I am jealous. The first man I meet and dance with today, I get him drunk and then see what happens from then on." Shizune thought as she walked towards. She knew it was impossible for someone to dance with her today. It seemed everyone was taken. It wasn't until she bumped into someone that she began to lose herself for a moment. In that brief encounter she felt two strong arms around as she gazed into great big blue orbs as they peered down into her black eyes as returned back to the world. There were thoughts running fast in their heads as the two looked at each other.

"Damn, nice!" their thoughts meant as they looked at each other.

"Need help?" Naruto asked as he looked upon the nice looking lady he had bumped into. She sported short and black hair that along with her eyes made him think that she was cute. Her simply black dress and her high heels suggest that she was an attendant of some sort for someone. When she stood up he noticed that she appeared to have an athletic build. He admired and liked that. In his mind he began seeing or rather peering through her clothes as to what she looked like underneath. He smiled as he helped her up.

"Hot chick!" Naruto thought as he looked at her as she dusted herself.

"I wonder what he is thinking?" Shizune wondered as she finished dusting her self to look into Naruto's eyes. The man's smile made her think that he was thinking something about her, but to her surprise she didn't mind it one bit. In fact she seemed to enjoy it. She immediately got angry with herself at that moment.

":Wait! What am I thinking! He isn't even a good catch." she thought to herself as she tried to stop herself from thinking such thoughts, but she couldn't lie to herself that she enjoyed the was he stared at her.

She looked at him. He had two deep blue eyes that pulled her into them as she stared into them. She fell for him the moment she saw the eyes and knew she had no escape. She looked at his body. The man had a properly toned body for some one who seemed to be just her age. She saw the muscles on his arms and her mind began to wonder about what kind of body he had underneath the somewhat loose shirt and jeans that he wore. Although the blond and spikey hair of his did remind her of someone she had seen a long time ago it didn't matter to her. Brushing her other thoughts aside she continued to imagine what kind of body he had while he did the same about her. Unfortunately they were spotted by the emcee of the dance and saw their hands.

"What is this! Two couples not dancing together! Perhaps they are shy? No matter! I Mr. Emcee shall make them dance together as aa sign of their love of one another!" the emcee thought as he hatched a plan to get them to dance together.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LOOK HERE! IT IS A GRAVE INJUSTICE THAT A SWEET COUPLE LIKE THOSE TWO DOES NOT DANCE ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" the emcee shouted as pointed to Naruto and Shizune.

"Us?" the both of them asked as everyone looked at them with annoyed eyes at breaking tradition. They blushed at getting mistaken as a couple.

"Whoa! Nice work Naruto!" Naruto's friend Ken thought as he and his girlfriend Ayake looking at Naruto who managed to pick up out of no where a woman for a dance. The two looked at each other and hatched a devious plot.

"DANCE! DANCE!" the two shouted as the entire crowed of dancers and on lookers jeered them on. Caught the two were not about to make themselves look like a fool in front of everyone else.

"What do you think?" Shizune asked Naruto unaware of the blond's name. She blushed even further as she discovered him smiling at her.

"I don't mind if it's with a beautiful lady like you. By the way the name's Naruto." Naruto replies as he makes Shizune blush even more. He raised his hand which she took and together they stepped on the dance floow much to cheers and the jeering of the crowed.

"The name is Shizune." she replied as she placed her hands around his neck and danced inside her mind was berating her for something as she tried to listen to the song, but instead of a song a certain poetry entered her mind.

I can't believe that I am here and doing this

Right in front of you and with you

I'm here right beside you dancing to a song

A song that is unfamiliar as you

"What nice name, but it makes me hungry though." Naruto said as verse formed in his head while he had Shizune wrapped in his arms.

I never thought I'd feel this way

The smell of your fragrance is like a rose

It's driving me crazy

Your lips make me hungry

I can't help, but smile as I look at you

I go crazy as my arms wrap around you

But I only have one problem with you

Who are you?

"Funny thing to same 'ramen hair'" Shizune said as Naruto laughed as she did at the retaliation. She wondered what was going on with her.

What is wrong with me?

I just met you and yet, I am close to young

closer than my teacher and my parents

Nobody makes me feel act this way

When I wrap my arms around you I can't seem to let go

Is this love I feel, for I am afraid that if I let go then you will disappear

By all rights I shouldn't be even talking to you, for you are a stranger

Someone I just met yet how could this be

"Damn, I think I got it bad." Naruto thought as he looked at her. She was lovely at every angle. Every second he spent looked in her gaze he fell into a hole of darkness not wanting to get out. He was trapped in something that he couldn't believe he would be ever trapped.

"Is this Love?" Naruto wondered as he recalled his earlier experiences with women.

You aren't the first woman that I have seen

There have been many more women who are far more beautiful in my life

Yet here you are

You are neither beautiful nor are you ugly, yet it is you I can't stand to leave your side

The others were easy to leave behind, but what is this

When it comes to you I am afraid that to let go

I know for a fact that I can't bear o part with you

If you do then I know, that I will lose my mind

the rest were all mind blowing, but none of them bedazzled me like you

Was it because I knew they only cared for me because of my status

They never tried to know me as me

Yet here you are someone who sees me as me

"This can't be! Am I in love?" Shizune thought as she gazed even more into Naruto's eyes. She could feel her heart and her wais be pulled closed as their lips are only inches apart. Playing around waiting for each lip to make the decisive move they danced closely as they could. Fortunately some one did make a move.

I don't know why I feel this way

It is as though, I want to kiss you

I don't seem to care anymore if I know you or not

To me you are everything from the moment I saw you

"Sweet.." was all Naruto could say as he kissed Shizune with a passion. His tongue played with hers as they vied for dominance in each other's mouth. The others looked as all of the other men whined to their girlfriends for not being as passionate as Shizune was with her "mate".

"Man, that guy is fast!" Ken thought as he saw his friend. Kiss Shizune and then begin touching her where no other men dared touch a woman unless she was his girlfriend.(All around her body without touching the rather sensitive parts. They are also still touching outside their clothes! This reminder is only for perverts, if you are not a perverts(yeah right) then do not bother reading this reminder.)

"I can't help it! Oh Kami forgive me for what I am about to do!" Shizune thought as she and Naruto looked at each other's eyes as they parted. They teleported their selves away from the dance floor into a Hotel, where she wanted to check into a private room. Naruto fortunately had one. Inside Naruto kissed her again as he pressed himself close to him as she stood with her back directly to the door.

"To hell with what I think! I am going to make her mine!" Naruto shouted in his head as Shizune looked their door and made their way to bed.

There is no hope for me

I am, but a slave to my heart whom you are the master

There is no else I see

There is only you and I shall make you mine

Later that night Tsunade returned to the Hotel and found the clerk waiting for her. Normally this would not surprise her, but it was already Ten o'clock. She should have been resting and taking a nap. Yet, here she was standing there somewhat sadly. The clerk stood straight as she saw Tsunade arrive.

"Good Evening miss Tsunade!" the clerk greeted as Tsunade saw that the woman needed sleep. She wondered why, but before she could ask a question the woman beat her to the punch.

"The rest of the staff have either a 'special someone' or a 'mate'. I'm stuck here because I am still single and the couple on the second floor is making love so passionately that even the people in the upper floors can hear their sounds from above. It got them all in naughty mode and the 'taken' population of the staff and the guests are making love as we speak. It's like it's an orgy in here. The problem is. THAT I'm THE ONLY SINGLE ONE HERE!" the clerk said as she cried. Tsunade then decided to head to her room when she heard a strong moaning sound.

"I hope that isn't Shizune or I'll die from embarrassment." Tsunade thought as the woman went into her room. She wanted to sleep and allow Shizune some time to relax. With Tonton at her side she slept peacefully, unknown to her Shizune was sleeping peacefully somewhere else and with someone else..

END NOTES:

This is just a distraction from Village of the Tenshi since I still need to ask someone from my friends that are good in art to help me give some Physical bodies to some of the OCs that I will be using which may be few in numbers. (I already have one character done already with the help of an artist friend of mine. I'll set it up on the web site I am making in geocities once I get my responsibilities done. I have to finish something that I am, doing from the start for a good friend of mine and I'll be doing some other activities to keep me focused and give sometime to think of some things that I would add to Village of the Tenshi or remove from it.) Naruto is about the age of Shizune. I don't know the age so I'll make it up. So if any of you know the real age of Shizune then please send it in you review. I won't reveal the details yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue:

Here' chapter two and then I'll upload slightly modified chapter one ENJOY!

Chapter two: For every action there is a consequnce

"Don't want to get up." Was all that Shizune could say as she snuggled close to what she thought was a warm pillow. She could smell the warm scent that it gave out. She could hear what seemed to be to her a soothing beat of drums that beat so softly that she seemed to be being rocked gently to sleep.

She didn't want to get up and go to any place. She was very much content to where she was. Unfortunately the sun seemed to refuse to let up on her. Sitting up with a blanket to her chest she wondered what happened last night?

"Who was that man?" Shizune wondered as she recalled the garbled images that was the dance of couples that she had been forced to partake of after she was thought of being the girlfriend of some nice looking guy. The man had blond hair and deep blue eyes that was like a whirlpool dragging her down with him every second. She felt that at that point she was in love.

"Can you fall in love so fast?" she wondered totally ignoring what was happening to the 'pillow' beside her.

"Damn!" Naruto thought as he woke. His mind was clear and blank of what had happened the day before. To him it was as if he had merely slept the entire day and yet he felt tired about it.

"That was nice dream though." Naruto thought as he imagined the vision of a beautiful black haired woman holding him tight as he kissed her on the neck as they made love. Shaking his head the turns to see a woman and absentmindedly he greets her.

"Hi there gorgeous." He greets her recalling her to be he woman from last night.

"Hi there handsome." she responded until realization dawned on them. They were naked, in the same bed and calling each other cute pet names. In short they did it last night. This caused the entire inn to shake as they shouted at each other while somewhere else some one was particularly enjoying her winnings that day.

"Hah. It seems that I have no money today." Tsunade grumbled as she went to the gambling area to win some money only to lose it again. She grumbled a bit as she head back to the inn. She had spent her entire gambling money for that day on playing dice which she lost once again.

"Stingy little assistant." Tsunade thought as she went towards the inn. She knew that it Shizune had intentionally limited her access to funds in order to lessen her gambling time which she deemed as far too of a blow in her terms.

"What else can I do for fun except act as cupid? Shizune doesn't even have a boyfriend yet." Tsunade thought as she went to the inn. When she was directly in front of the inn she heard a rather familiar scream.

"Shizune!" Tsunade thought. If any pervert even looked at Shizune wrongly she would send the person flying sky high. If he went even further than that she would bring hell on the person's 'manhood'. With that line of thought she entered the inn which was for that particular morning since everyone else was either asleep or they were already outside going around for the second day of the 'Festival of Lovers'. She followed the sound of the shout until she reached for the handle, Getting ready she opened the door once she did one she saw something that shocked her. Shizune was directly above a blond haired man with her chest directly attached to the man's face. As the forceful slap struck the air someone else was on the verge of getting hit by rather large sword this time.

:"I won't repeat again Ken. Where is Naruto sama?" a man with black hair, a large sword and a face mask asked as he threatened Ken with dismemberment if he lied.

"I don't know Zabusa! I swear!" the young man asked while he held on to the bed covers while his girlfriend was on the bed and scared of what was going on. Zabusa sighed at this.

"This idiot is the biological son of the Mizukage?" Zabusa thought as he watched the young man cringe in terror. Here was the second son of the Mizukage. The one child that they hoped would become the new and inspirational leader of the Mist village. It was also a shame to see him like this.

"Get up and stand like a man." Zabusa thought remembering the younger days of their training with him and his other sibling. During that time the only other sibling he had was Naruto who was given the last name Mizuryu which was his adoptive name for his time in the Mist. He remembers the time when he first met the young and energetic boy.

SEVERAL YEARS AGO

"Oi Naruto! Introduce yourself to Zabusa sensei!" a four year old Ken shouted to his 'brother' as he nudged him in the ribs.

"Ohayo Zabusa sensei, I am Mizuryu Naruto and I am here to learn under you by order of Mizukage sama." A four year old Naruto said shyly as he looked at the ground and played with his fingers. Needless to say Zabusa was not pleased. The next thing that he needed was an over shy boy.

"So? You are here to learn under me! You will do as I ask or you will be severely punished. There will be no room for errors while under me!" Zabusa shouted as the children responded into their own way.

"Ne, ne, you are so noisy Zabusa san." Ken remarked feeling confident that he was the best nin from genes alone. There was nobody who could beat the hell out of him.

"HAI ZABUSA SENSEI!" Naruto responded energetically. It was then that Ken snickered and Zabusa smiled a bit. Noticing the smile Ken resorted to taunting Naruto.

"Nobody can beat me Naruto. I am the Mizukage's son." Ken taunted as Zabusa waited for the boy to respond and much to his surprise he did not retaliate.

"That may be true in the Mist, but I will be the strongest nin for the world!" Naruto shouted as Zabusa noticed that the boy said 'for' and not 'of'. He knew instantly that the boy would be great once he was trained properly.

"Very well children! Let our training begin!" Zabusa shouted not knowing how shocked he would be once he taught them their water jutsus and their academy jutsus.

PRESENT TIME

Shaking his head from the thoughts of the past he went back to his original orders, which was to bring Naruto back for the Mziukage to announce his return home to Konoha after several years of living in the Mist. Everyone was invited to the party that would be held afterwards once Naruto returns of course. They even had a special guest coming from a very good friend of their village for the past several years. The swordsman decided leave at that point to get on with his mission.

"I'll be expecting the both of you back in the Mizt village within two weeks. That is in case that I don't manage to find him." Zabusa said as Ken's girlfriend went close to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay Ken-kun?" she asked as she stroked his back. In return Ken took her hand and then kissed it despite his shaken state.

"One day Naruto I will destroy you!" Ken thought as he went back to his bed. He didn't want to be there when Naruto had a big party just for him. While Zabusa scouring the village for any signs of Naruto, he wondered where could he be? When some sources of his pointed him out as dancing with a woman during the Lover's dance last night.

"Where can that idiot be?" Zabusa wondered as he entered the Inn he was going to check into. When he did check in he checked in a henge and then proceeded walk up the stairs. Once Zabusa passed by the number 4 room which was directly opposite to his number 5 room he decided to risk knowing Naruto he would have chosen a room number like this.

"Who is that?" Zabusa wondered as he placed his ear to the door. He heard the voices of three people. He decided to eavesdrop to see who it was. It appeared to be that an older woman was lecturing two rather rash teenagers who rushed into a 'situation'. Namely a rushed wedding, but he listened nonetheless as he needed a distraction from his daily duties. Smiling he made sure that he would not be even heard by a jounin. The stone cold nin however was not prepared for what he would hear.

"Huh?" Naruto thought as he felt a familiar chakra signature from behind the wall. He smiled as he immediately understood what he had felt. He was taken away from his staring and smiling by a rather painful hit from a book held by the freakishly strong Tsunade.

"Naruto! Pay attention! This is important since you must learn the responsibilities of what you had done to my student!" she scolded. She was not pleased with the attitude the boy was showing with their situation. Naruto in turn did not appreciate being 'totally' blamed for everything.

"Why are you just scolding me? Scold her too! She was the one who seduced me!" Naruto retorted pointing at a rather angry Shizune.

"What! You pervert! You were the one that jumped on me the second I touched your hands!" Shizune retorted. She had been holding on to her temper for a very long time now. There was simply no way that she would stand for being blamed when it was clear that Naruto took advantage of her.

"Nani? Your are the perverted one! You enjoyed what I did to you last night! You even demanded that I stay awake for the entire thing!" Naruto shouted in responded and from there things degenerated into a verbal battle between the two. Tsunade only sighed as she watched the two dish it out in the verbal arena. She was disappointed, but she was also amused.

"They're like a married couple already." Tsunade thought as she watched Shizune battle it out with Naruto. She had never seen Shizune so affected by a man like this before. Normally she would only act and be cold to the person she didn't like, but this one guy managed to get her all riled up. She smiled as she ordered the two to sit down.

"Down boys! You already did it last night and that should be enough for the both of you, unless of course you are 'hungry' for each other." Tsunade remarked as she snickered at the blush on their faces.

"OH SHUT UP!" the two remarked in unison as they blushed like a tomato. For Tsunade it was worth seeing Shizune loosen up like this.

"That bastard better marry me in exchange after what he did to me!" Shizune thought as she looked at Naruto who looked at her. She stuck her tongue out and then turned her back to him while secretly blushing. While Naruto was thinking about what had just happened while he had his back turned to her after she stuck her tongue at him.

"I swear she was eyeing me."  
Naruto thought as he turned to look at her only to see her positive attributes. He smiled as he recalled the way Shizune's thighs felt in his hands, how her breath smelled like sweet fruits tempting him not to let go of her mouth as they kissed and the way her called his name in her sleep made him think that she had just done the impossible. She had entered his heart and stolen it.

"Damn, looks like they're in denial." Tsunade thought as she sat down. She then felt as if there was someone close by, but she knew the other two couldn't feel it since they were so busy with their own secret thoughts that they would not feel it before it was too late. She decided to wrap this up as fast as she could.

"So what happens now you two?" Tsunade asked. She really didn't want to force Shizune into marriage since it would only make things worse for both parties.

"We separate and act like this never happened." Naruto suggested giving into reason that Shizune didn't share what he felt for her. True enough his heart sank as she saw Shizune agree, but was both horrified and gladdened by the voice that followed.

"No Naruto sama, the Mizukage would not approve of that. Honor demands that you marry her and further more the Mizukage is anxious to have grandchildren." Zabusa spoke as he clung to window which surprised all of them, but Tsunade who felt the him before.

"He's related to the Mizukage?" Shizune thought as she fainted at marrying a kage's son. It might not be the Yondaime's son, but the son of the Mizukage was still a high thing for her to do. Overloaded with the possibilities and her new situation she fainted, but fortunately was caught by Naruto who took advantage of her and kissed causing her to awake in a very bad mood.

"You bastard! You took advantage of me again didn't you!" Shizune yelled as Naruto retorted.

"I did not! Your either a pervert in a pure woman's clothing or are totally head over heels in love with me!" Naruto retorted back as the two elder nins held a hand to their heads and were thinking the same thing.

"How embarrassing!" they thought as the two fought at such a high pitched voice disturbing the rest while they made the other tenants angry.

"SHUT UP!" the entire of the motel shouted as they were disturbed by the 'couple' that was fighting in their room.

End notes

Here is chapter two! It is a bit better than the other initial one, but is still in it's raw form and with out the proof reading that I have done. That's because I'm still doing Village of the Tenshi's next chapter and I am refurbishing my personal site so that I can house these fics when they are done and there is also the numerous projects that I have to do for school. Well see next time.

CHAPTER TITLE PRELUDE: MARRIAGE AND SECRETS, Naruto and Shizune become 'official'


	3. Chapter 3

I am a fan not an owner. If I was I would be filthy rich.

Hey guys sorry for taking so long. I think after this I should be able to update more often with this story.

Now let's get it on!

Chapter 3: Husband and Wife and their future.

"I wonder how long has it been since your heir was here in his home my young student?" the Sandaime Hokage asked a certain statue of his long dead student, the Yondaime of Konoha.

The Hokage remembered what had happened over twenty years ago that the dreadful incident regarding the Yondaime. It was then that the demon fox Kyuubi revealed itself once again to the world and this time it went for Konoha. Knowing what awaited his village the Yondaime sacrificed his own life to protect the village.

During the day of the defeat of Kyuubi a few strange things happened. First, when they found the Kyuubi analysis reported that he had died alright and his soul was sent to the underworld, but every trace of chakra that the creature possessed was gone as if it was sucked out of the beast in order to kill it. Then some people claimed that the Yondaime took his son from the dieing hands of his wife the mysterious woman known as Kirami Ceres. The identity of the woman is not fully known, but in the Sandaime's mind he suspected that she was from another village and related to an important figure there judging by how graceful and elegant she was in her bearings and the mysterious feeling he had around her. Thirdly there were reports about a young foreign ninja beside the Yondaime when he did the sealing that killed the Kyuubi. Finally the son of the Yondaime himself was missing from Konoha. They had scoured for days for the child, but they found no trace of the heir of the Yondaime. It was then believed that the child died by the side of his father as he fell when he killed the Kyuubi, but the Sandaime had his own theory on how it happened.

"What did you do your son Yondaime?" the Sandaime wondered as he looked at the Yondaime's figure on the memorial. He believed that his student had given his son to someone who would protect the child from being used in any form of campaign and as a tool of some sort for those for those who would seek power in Konoha. He wondered how the boy would be now, but there was something that others in Konoha did not know of save two people, him and Jiraiya the perverted student of the Yondaime, the name of the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the greatest hero of Konoha." The Sandaime muttered as far away a young man was walking beside a group of people.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Man, am I dead." Naruto thought as he wondered what his father would say to him if he brought home a wife all of a sudden without telling him first. He even wondered how he would react if he found out it was a Leaf nin he was marrying. Behind him his soon to be 'wife' was in a wagon while her sensei was with her and Zabusa was walking beside him.

So far the journey from Tanza town was uneventful that is of course unless you count on several bandits and thieves thinking them as easy prey and fact that one group thought they would have some 'fun' with Tsunade and Shizune which resulted in them being killed mercilessly. In short Naruto incinerated the thieves that had threatened to do evil things to Shizune once they were done robbing them. While Naruto contemplated on what was going on in his life at the moment and what was going to happen once he reached home a certain black haired woman was thinking on how things would turn out.

"I wonder who his father is?" Shizune wondered as she looked at Naruto who. She didn't know anything about him. It was like he was a hidden riddle that she had to solve. There were so many things that mystified her about him. She didn't know about Naruto's family nor did he know anything about him. She wondered about his family who aside from the Mizukage being the father she knew nothing about. It was then she decided she wanted to learn about Naruto even more since they were going to be married soon for honor's sake. She wanted to ask him for answers once they entered the Village of the Mist. Unknown to her she was being watched by her sensei Tsunade who seemed to have developed a hobby of teasing her young student.

"So willing to get to know your Anata quite early are Shizune? Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously? You might consider settling down with him in his village ne?" Tsunade teased causing the young student to blush heavily at the teasing of her sensei.

"TSUNADE SAMA!" Shizune replied defensively at the teasing. She did not deny the fact that she found him interesting and somewhat captivating, but she did even consider thinking that she would ever have a deep relationship with him. To her a relationship with Naruto was purely out of honor and responsibility. She did not believe that she would ever learn to love him, much less learn to appreciate him.

"Tut tut, Shizune. One must appreciate the love of one man such as him. Anyway haven't you already 'marked' him as yours?" Tsunade teased as Shizune went into a very deep blush.

"Tsunade sama! I don't think it's right to say that. He has his own free will and choice in the matter." Shizune replied shyly. Inside of her she was glad that he had him, but at that thought she shook her head. She was NOT GLAD to have him. Her thoughts changed when Tsunade motioned to Naruto. At that point Shizune stared at him longingly and lovingly.

"Jackpot!" Tsunade thought at that instant as she snickered at her student's constant denial. While she was rejoicing Naruto was having a deep discussion with Zabusa.

"So Zabusa san have any thoughts on why I'm not just leaving her behind like any normal guy who makes a mistake." Naruto wondered nervously. If it were another woman he would have made a big fuss about it, but with Shizune it seemed like it was something he would be willing to do forced or not.

"I was worried that you were gay, but the way your wife seems to be staring at you I'd say that you were a grade A wild man on your first night. As for your question, I'd say that you my dear student are in love." Zabusa said making a surprised Naruto falter and nearly trip. The young blond regained his composure and stare at his now mischievously smiling sensei. For him it was the first time he would ever see his sensei like this. He was not used to seeing him so…so mischievous looking. With a look of disbelief he looked at Shizune who was blushing at Tsunade's teasing. He looked at her.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Naruto said wishfully as he gazed at Shizune. He looked at her with eyes that seemed to be hypnotized by her body. Naruto smiled as he traced Shizune's body and ended at her face. He deeply memorized the detail of her face such as the softness of her cheeks that he kissed, the tasty lips that he devoured greedily every time that they kissed.

"He's staring!" Shizune unconsciously smiled, but shook her head and glared back at Naruto. Tsunade saw this and smiled.

"It seems the goddess of love has finally given Shizune her mate." Tsunade thought as they saw the Village of the Mist within sight. Tsunade smiled and wished that Hokage sama and her team mates would see the person she got as a husband for her student. She did not know however that at that moment a certain pervert was getting his hands numb by signing so many autographs.

"Hahahahahaha! Come one and come all! This is the official signing of the Icha Icha Paradise by yours truly the author, the manly Jiraiya!"A loud and booming voice shouted, which belonged to the most perverted nin, as hundreds of men and even a few women were in line waiting for their chance to have their copies autographed.

"Must he really bring this much attention to us?" The Sandaime Hokage thought as he wore his kage robes and stood beside the genius student of the Yondaime Hokage, the Snake sannin Orochimaru.

"Kukuku. Let him do as he pleases Sarutobi sensei for it seems we have a rather special guest arriving. "The Snake sannin said amused as he looked at the Mizukage who was approaching the dignitaries from Konoha. The Hokage nodded and looked at the Mizukage who seemed to be contemplating on an important decision while escorted by his Anbu bodyguards.

"Mizukage sama, The Hokage of Konoha is directly in front of us." The Anbu captain said snapping the Mist leader out from his thoughts. The Mizukage cleared his throat and motioned for his Anbu to disperse while he walked towards the Hokage who ordered Orichimaru to go to Jiraiya's side while he talked with the Mizukage. As these leaders motioned to sit in a restaurant to talk a certain blond nin was going over the procedures for marriage two hours before they entered the Mist village.

"License, certificates, god parents, a new house and some furniture and these are just the initial things that we need." Naruto said as he sat beside Shizune at Tsunade's insistence. In short Naruto was holding the reins of the horse while Tsunade walked with Zabusa towards the Mist village.

"What are you doing Anata?" Shizune said as she slapped herself for calling Naruto that. She did not want to call Naruto that. Yes, she didn't want to, but she could not deny that she liked how that sounded when she referred to him. She motioned for him to forget about that and continue with his explanation.

"Aww man I liked how she called me that!" Naruto thought stared at her a bit and when she motioned for him to continue he was left wondering why did he think like that? He looked at her and decided to give her an honest explanation unaware of what he would call her.

"Well Shiz chan this is the list we need to get in order before the actual ceremony since I don't want to dampen our honeymoon with such stuff. Furthermore if either of us is transferring it'll be easier on us since we can now concentrate on where we are going to live." Naruto said as wondered why he had sounded so pleased and excited at the thought of their marriage. Wondering how Shizune would reply.

"Shiz chan? How sweet! My Anata will surely treat me well." Shizune thought once again as she shook her head immediately. That was about the second times she had called him anata. She pretended to be angry when she replied, but her instincts would override her common sense with a vengeance.

"Arrigatou Anata, thank you for that. I just hope that you aren't overworked with that. Maybe I could help you with that." She said as she helped him with the papers as both of them had the same thought at that precise moment.

"What the hell is happening to me?" They both thought trying to hide the blush that was on their faces, but much to the amusement of the older nins they were not able to. Zabusa and Tsunade had snickered while they watched the soon to be married couple do the papers together while blushing red.

"It does me good to see him like this. You know he never had a steady girlfriend because of his status in the Mist?" Zabusa said as he finished laughing. This made Tsunade curious about the boy.

"Really, Zabusa san? What is Naruto's status in the Mist Village?" Tsunade asked ceriously. The mist nin just shrugged and replied in a lazy voice.

"It would be best if we entered the Mist village and have the Mizukage explain everything." Zabusa replied as Naruto and Shizune wrapped things up and readied the horses for the final two hours of their journey into the village of the Mist.

Inside the Mist village the Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Mizukage were at the third floor of a rather private restaurant where in the makers of the restaurant had made an incredibly powerful jutsu to avoid spying on this floor increasing it's safety and it's value therefore logically it had a high price attached to it. The Hokage himself wondered why they were here, but then focused to listening to the Mizukage when the younger nin began to speak while standing over the balcony overlooking the entire eastern side easternside of the Mist Village which held their lakes, forests and rivers.

"Sarutobi dono, you know as well as I that the Mist is prosperous, but do you think this was because of our effort as a village?" the Mizukage asked with a solemn voice as he watched his village. The Hokage of Konoha stood to up to join the Mizukage as he gazed upon his village.

It was true there was every evident of prosperity in the Mist village. He watched as several of nins took a break from their duties as some children played in the secrets with no worries and problems. The old man watched as Orochimaru silently dozed a bit behind his perverted team mate while the nin signed several autographs for his most perverted book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. There was the silence that the rivers and lakes that echo in the air as a sign of peace and tranquility. The Sandaime breathed the sweet smell of the water as it brushes past the wind as it stroked his aged features. The Hokage of Konoha had long admired the sign of peace for it something that many of their own great nins had sacrificed their lives for.

"Yes, Mizukage dono I do believe that they are the reason for the village's prosperity." The Hokage answered with a smile that would fade into a look of curiosity as when his Mist friend gave the answer to his question.

"I am glad you say such good things Sarutobi dono, but that is far from the truth. You see all that you see here was founded and inspired by one man and one man alone." The Mizukage replied making the Hokage wonder what kind of a man could affect such a change.

"It was over twenty years ago that we adopted a new child into our village. After our earlier disasters with the rise of war due to bloodline limits we were in a hostile state. We would never take in a child that did not belong to us ever, but that day I went against all of my people and adopted a child who does not come from this village. At that time I had a son of my own, but to my disappointment he grew up to be a burden to me rather than an asset. It was then now that I saw how Kami sama rewarded such a kind act by making the boy the blessing that saved this village and gave it a new start." The Mizukage began as he looked at the gates where his adopted child had first walked in after his successful first C rank mission.

FLASHBACK

"Otousan!" cried two little voices while the Mizukage and his wife Aoi stood in front of the gates of the Mist waiting for the team to arrive.

"Naruto! Ken!" the Mziukage greeted the children as he hugged then each in turn. His wife Aoi just glared at Naruto. The wife of the Mizukage was never on good terms with her adoptive child, who in her eyes was direct competition to her son Ken who was supposed to be the next Mizukage, but Naruto was a direct threat to that dream.

"Mizukage sama, the defense of the merchant trade routs from the bandits was a success." Zabusa voiced out while Aoi tried to set in a few boastful words about their only child.

"Of course Ken was the one that dealt with them. Am I not correct Zabusa?" the first lady of the Mist announced to the all that could hear, but the single voice of a person.

"What! What are you talking about old hag? I was the one who hired these nins and I say and state for a fact that it was that Naruto boy who did a lot of the work! He defeated the bandit head along with Zabusa san and destroyed the bandit supply routes while Ken did nothing, but let Naruto do the dangerous work while he had an easy time by letting him do most of the fighting and planning! Frankly I don't care if you're the first lady of the Mist and that Ken is the Mizukage's son! He sucks!" a large and old man spoke not being able to identify the young brown haired woman as the mother of Ken and the wife of the Mizukage. This earned Aoi's anger, but drew chuckles from everyone else. This caused Aoi to go into a fit of rage much to everyone's amusement. It was then that the Mizukage saw what Naruto could do if given the chance as did Zabusa who dared give it to him.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"That is a hard choice Misukage dono, but there are times that we must make hard choices for the sake of what is right." The Sandaime began joining his Mist counterpart on the balcony.

"That may be true Hokage dono, but there is a catch to the whole thing. You see when I adopted the child I took in a contract concerning that child." The Mizukage said getting the Hokages attention. The Mizukage in all respects was not a fool. He knew what to do and when to do it, but then there could only one thing that would have him thinking like this given all that the Mist leader had told him.

"Let me guess Mizukage dono. There contract allows you to take possession of the child, but only until a certain age in which you would return him to where he belongs?" the Hokage asked as the Mizukage smiled a bit and answered.

"Actually when he is over twenty years of age, but before he turns thrity and given the time that the contract began he is twenty plus now and is supposed to be leaving for his new home today or tomorrow." The Mizukage answered as the Hokage nodded for he understood what it meant to the Mizukage. It was more that losing a great shinobi and an asset it was losing someone who had been like the son he had never had. A child that grew to respect him and admire him rather than one that saw as a shortcut to power and prestige. It was a hard decision, but it had to be done.

"Mixukage sama I know the pain that must be building in your heart, but the boy must be sent home. For one day the gap in his heart will have him searching for his homeland and the place where his ancestors and his father lived in. It is a part of him he will always miss and to that he will keep searching for him. It is a part of him you must not deny, because of you truly love him you must let him go and be who he is. To state it simply let the bird go and be all that he can be." The Hokage said as the Mizukage stood there as a couple of tears graced his aged features as he was unable to hold back the sorrow that he had felt in his heart for soon he would be parted with his son, the child which changed his life.

"Yes I cannot deny the pain that I feel, but to deny him of his birthright and his ancestral home would be an even greater tragedy than forcing him to leave the home he knew all of his life." The Mizukage said as he turned to smile at the Hokage who smiled back with great respect for his counterpart.

Between the two shinobi leaders a bond of respect had been made. The elder regard the young father worthy of his title while the young one regarded him as his sagely advisor and as a friend and in their short discussion both regarded each one with respect, but their friendly chat was to be broken by the sound of two little voices belonging to a cute little ice wielding girl and a certain young Kaguya clan member who were running towards the building. Screaming their little voices as they ran with complete knowledge of what they were doing for Naruto had taught them some aspects of being a ninja before he left for the past two years as 4 year old Haku and 7 year old Kimimaru ran towards their adoptive grandfather's secret place.

"Haku! Kimimaru! What's going on?" the Mizukage shouted from his position from the balcony. He had long appreciated the fact that Naruto had adopted two kids with very strong bloodlines. They had been one of his many joys in life. He also knew that these little children would want to accompany Naruto on his journey and his new life. Although the people of the Mist hated bloodlines Naruto adopted them and treated them as his own.

"Tousan is coming home with Zabusa kun!" Kimimaro greeted to the Mizukage as little Haku joined in.

"Ya! He's also brought a girl along with him! She looks nice I hope she become our kaa san.!" Haku said as the temperature dropped to 60 degress below zero at that point while the Mizukage sweat dropped.

"No! Has he finally decided to get me a farewell gift of such greatness? A daughter in law worthy of him and a soon to come little grand child I can hold in my arms once more? Pardon me Hokage dono, but I must be at the gates!" the Mizukage said as he leaped with his guards and other Mist villagers to gates to welcome Naruto much to the other nins curiosity.

"Oh dang! The entire villages gathering up for a welcome!" Naruto thought as he felt the movement of several people while he was a bit far away from the village Shizune took note of this and asked out of curiosity.

"What is it Naru chan?" Shizune asked as a thought came over the older nins heads.

"Where did that come from?" both Tsunade and Zabusa wondered on how their relationship was. They were either deeply in love with each other and are blind to notice this or they are simply too comfortable with each other to notice.

"Nothing to worry about, Dear! It's nothing you've got to worry about." Naruto replied with an assuring smile. Shizune did not push for answers, but this made the two Konoha shinobis start getting suspicious at the two Mist nins as Zabusa snickered a bit. They soon returned to each of their musings.

"Was that really their first night?" Zabusa and Tsunade thought remembering when the two 'lovers' were first caught naked next to each other the morning after their first 'active night'. With the unexpected calling of pet names that would normally only be seen in couples they wondered if the constant denials were nothing more than a plot to get them off their case and hide their old relationships.

Their questions and doubts were interrupted by the constant snoring of Shizune who seemed to be asleep while attached to Naruto's arms.

"That's funny." Tsunade thought as Shizune seemed to be tried easily these days. She then recounted that Shizune at one time had vomited on a man who was trying to hit on her which then made the man angry and nearly hit Shizune when Naruto succeeded in dislocating the man's arm and breaking it into several gruesome pieces.

"Okay, she is constantly dizzy, short of breath, tired very easily, eats like a horse now and then with a craving for something and then there is the fact that she vomits a lot." Tsunade thought as she recounted the things that she had witnessed from Shizune. Then it hit her like lightning.

"No, I'm not fully sure yet. I need to make sure of a few details first." Tsunade thought as Zabusa asked her what was wrong to which she replied.

"I hope so." Tsunade thought grinning as she walked which confused the Mist nin even more while the blissful couple quietly proceeded forwards to their wedding place. While in the mist a large group of people are getting ready to welcome the one that they had missed to see for so long.

AN: Sorry if the chapters are slow, but starting month after I release the chapter 8 of the Village of the Tenshi I will be able to upload and make more chapters for this fic. What to do with It achi? Thinks and sighs then goes back into the land of gaming, writing and studying.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own it! I just write about it!

Prolouge:

Another chapter for you guys. Village of the Tenshi will be updated soon. Probably near the end of the month.

Wife and Mother

In village of the Mist the Mizukage was sitting at sitting at a long table at his house with the Hokage and our two love birds. The old father of the Mist had been interviewing Shizune about herself and how she came to be with Tsunade. So far the Mizukage had found nothing wring with the woman. The Mizukage was now bound to his last question. One that would test the mother in her, he did this so that he would ensure that his grandchild would be safe and well taken care of. He smiled as he watched the two little children play with Shizune who was now carrying Haku with the left are while she used her right fingers to play with Kimimaru who had seemed to have made a career of trying to catch the woman's hands.

"Shizune san, what do you think of little Haku and little Kimimaru?" the Mizukage asked as Shizune brought Haku and Kimimaru to the table placing the little children in front of them. She looked at them and tried her best to describe the two little children who were in front of her.

Haku was an adorable little girl with short brown hair wearing a rather cute little white kimono with the design of the blue wolves on it. She saw the Haku was looking at her with curious and expecting eyes. She raised her arms asking Shizune to hug her. To Shizune there was no way that she would be able to ignore such a cute little girl. She hugged Haku as the little girl giggled at her seemingly enjoying Shizune's attention.

Kimimaru was a rather different boy. He sported white hair and average looking eyes with a rather quite demeanor unlike Haku who seemed more enigmatic and energetic. Kimimaru raised his arms also as he wore a rather loose white shirt, a pair of blue shorts along with a pair of blue rubber shoes also wearing a pair of socks. Shizune looked past the calm and quiet demeanor of the child and hugged her with her other arm as she set little Haku on her lap as the little girl smiled waiting for Kimimaru to join her on their 'mother's' lap.

The Mizukage was smiling. He did not have to ask the girl to find out her answer as Naruto joined them making the children smile as he placed a kiss to Shizune's cheek. The Hokage himself smiled at his relative's good fortune. Neither of them was aware of the great joy that was already inside of Shizune.

"Shizune san, would you mind go with Haku chan and Kimimaru chan out to a restaurant? The children needed to feed too you know." The Mizukage said as Shizune left, but not before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek while the two kages and the Mist ninja stayed there to have a talk with each other on the formalities of the arrangements.

Some where in the Village of the Mist

"Oi Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted raising a bottle of Sake in his hands as a signal inviting Tsunade to join him and his Snake friend Orochimaru who enjoyed his snack and time with his good old friend. The slug mistress looked serious, but she decided to join her friends and team mates.

"You seem serious Tsunade." Orochimaru noticed as the Tsunade slumped to the seat in front of them. Jiraiya frowned at his friend's attempt to hide her problem and keep it from them.

"Nothing Oro-kun, I just discovered something that was surprising. Something which Shizune would faint if she ever found about it, but Naruto would jump for joy if he ever learned about it." Tsunade said as Jiraiya and Orochimaru raised their eyebrows as a rather bluish man with a large sword that was around with something and carried it over his shoulder as he approached.

"Ohayo! I am sure that you won't mind sharing with us that little information for our alliance's sake?" the man asked with a voice with authority ringing in every tone as Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Orochimaru however just continued to eat as he spoke to the stranger.

"Yes, Hoshigake Kisame. Your other member is about to have a child." The Snake sannin spoke as the other two sannin looked at their Snake friend with surprised looks.

"Hoshigake Kisame?" Tsunade wondered. Orochimaru just continued eating as he answered Tsunade's question.

"A member of the Seven swordsmen of Kiri as well as the weilder of the blade Samehada which is the one wrapped with cloth and he currently carries on his shoulders. He is very young as compared to us. He would be Shizune's age I think." The Snake sannin mentioned as the Kiri swordsman looked at him with a rather impressed smile.

"As expected of Orochimaru one of the sannin of Konoha." Another voice called out as a shadow appeared itself to stand beside Kisame. Fortunately this one was well known to Tsunade.

"Zabusa san?" Tsunade wondered what he was pointing at. Jiraiya answered in Orochimaru's stead.

"Zabusa is one of the senior members of the Seven Swordsmen. Tsunade, he was the one who bought the treaty to Konoha when the Mist was attacked by the Iwa and the Cloud several years ago before Yondaime sama died. He was about just fifteen then and he was a prodigy of the former elder head of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Raishi. While Kisame, here is the other legend of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Jiraiya said as the twenty six year old sannin remembered the lessons of his sensei Sarutobi.

"Wait a second didn't you teach Naruto and his brother Ken when they were younger?" Tsunade pointed out as Zabusa smiled and nodded as Kisame also smiled and asked if they could sit. Tsunade welcomed them as she sat beside Jiraiya who gave way for her as Orochimaru finished his dango and was now enjoying his peaceful tea. What was more he was about to get another discussion that was something that he would appreciate unlike all the fights his two team mates had which annoyed him to no end.

As the Mist nins sat down each gazed the three. Kisame and Zabusa were confident that along with Naruto they could level these three sanins that their Hokage like they were genin if they wanted to, but the rest of the Mist could not withstand the numbers of Konoha and for now they would focus on behaving themselves since neither had no intention to be their enemies.

"As you know Naruto is one of the Kiri's best and indeed it was my pride and joy to have taught the boy how to fight and be a shinobi. Although I have yet to unlock most of his natural potential given the fact that I am not his true father and if my belief his correct he resembles someone so explicitly that I swear the resemblance is uncanny." Zabusa said as Orochimaru stopped drinking his tea and resumed when he calculated the ages of the shinobis in his mind and when he did he nodded as he continued with his tea. Tsunade and Jiraiya glared at their devious and secretive team mate. Orochimaru finished his tea and explained.

"Twenty years ago the Yondaime and the name he carried vanished with him and it was said that the mother too died when she gave birth to the son that was his. It was thought that the child too died and was therefore never searched for by Konoha for over these years. Naruto is twenty then correct?" Orochimaru said as Kisame looked at Zabusa who had a rather solemn look. Orochimaru struggled to remember where he had last seen or heard from these two Mist legends in front of him. He couldn't help wonder where he had heard of them.

"Yes, Orochimaru san. Naruto is twenty and is therefore the contract that the Kiri had with boy's father will expire soon." Zabusa said as Kisame's eye widened as did everyone in the restaurant.

"What contratct! Why did you keep this from us!" Kisame said pointing an accusing finger at Zabusa who remained solemn as he did not look to this comrade.

"I promised to the Mizukage that I would take the contents of the contract to the grave. He did not dare trust his rather vindictive wife with the secret of the contract too. Kisame, before you even bother asking, yes, the council did approve of the contract seeing no harm for the Mizukage and the Kiri to have the boy. Even now they are dreading the day that the boy would fulfill his part in the contract and then be released from service as a Kiri nin and go follow his father to his village where he was born and where he shall stay until he chooses to leave or the secret of his family would be told to the child's ancestral home." Zabusa explained as Kisame allowed his anger to disappear. For years he had hated the Mist and it was only because of the Mizukage and most importantly it was because of Naruto that he was still in the Mist. If Naruto left then he would not be a member of the Mist anymore, but that was if the contract contained what he thought it would contain.

"Yes, I know what you are thinking and I know what you are planning. The Mizukage thought of that and then he decided that he would send us along since it is also implied in the contract." Zabusa said as several Mist nins in the restaurant as well as better for us to look after him and payback Konoha for lending us their shinobi." the sanin looked shocked. The only people that were happy were Zabusa who had a grin on his face and Kisame who had a rather wide and maniac grin on his face.

"Zabusa san what do you mean?" A Mist jounin said as the rest of the Mist nins looked with surprise and anxiety.

"Zabusa san, losing Naruto sama is bad enough, but to lose you and Kisame san? That would be horrible." Another stated as Kisame ignored him as he placed a hand on Zabusa who gave a sigh.

"The other Kiri Swordsmen are more than capable of stepping into our roles. That is assuming Lady Aoi does nothing unsavory. As long as it is Mizukage sama who rules then we shall have no problem. Besides Konoha controls the lands that have access to ports that could reach Kiri." Zabusa said as Kisame tried to remember something as well as the Snake sannin Orochimaru.

"Now I remember!" Orochimaru said slamming his tea down to the table while bearing a rather happy smile on his lips. The others wondered as Zabusa shrugged it off as he knew what the sanin just found out as Kisame then realized it too and just sat down there with an ever more pleased shark like grin.

"What was that about Oro-chan?" Jiraiya jibbed in as Tsunade placed her hand to the sanin's mouth to shut him up.

"Yes, Oro-kun. Tell us what you found out." Tsunade said as Orochimaru placed his hands under his jaw and looked at his tea contemplating on the history that he had long studied.

"Remember the Great Shinobi war, the one that ended when several villages were burned to the ground and both Konoha and the Stone were severely weakened by the constant fighting between the villages. The Mist in an unusual way began attacking not the villages of their enemies, but their nearest village neighbors in the south east of Fire country and then suddenly stopped. We wondered why they didn't bother attacking Konoha seeing as they and the Stone had us in between them. When we noticed that the Kiri was not going to continue with their attacks we focused on the Stone. Once we did we regrouped and strengthened our defenses. When the Stone decided that it could not continue on fighting they signed a treaty with the Mist, Konoha, Suna and the other villages as well. The strategists thought that it was time to retake the southern part of Fire Country, but Sunkagakure outdid us and attacked the territory controlled by the Mist. Then we were surprised when we heard that the Mist had decimated the Sand while destroying every last boat and wagon they had carrying both troops and supplies considering that the Suna had twice the man power that Kiri had in that area as they dedicated everything to that attack, which failed that cost the lives of ¼ of Suna's total shinobi force including the genins as well as the number of defections that arose. During that time the Kiri and the Seven Swordsmen defended that area vigorously seeing as that was the shortest route that one had to take to reach Kiri. Any other option would be crazy since it would need a very long and dangerous trip from any other area. In these times both Kiri and the Suna as well and the Rain village began engaging each other in open warfare. During that time the Seven swordsmen known as Kisame, Zabusa and along with a third member baited the Suna forces and the Rain forces and set the entire forest on fire trapping the shinobis in the forest forcing it's commanders to surrender, but not without losing a large portion of their men. Thus once again the Suna had suffered losses at the hands of the Kiri which took losses, but not much as compared to any other village that joined in the great Shinobi war. It was then that Konoha joined in and against Sarutobi's sensei's will the council as well and Danzou launched an ill fated attack that was to be called the 'Deluge'. " Orochimaru ended as Jiraiya frowned as well as Tsunade.

They had remembered that fiasco well. When the shinobis moved in waves so that they would not fall to the same trick as Suna and the Rain did. Thankfully the burned part of the forest still had years to go before it was fully restored. This gave them much more safe ground to move in, but then things got worse after that.

It started when a long wall of ice suddenly appeared in the front of the army as well as behind the army. It was a disaster as several seconds later large amounts of extremely cold water suddenly gushed out of nowhere effectively drowning or killing most of Konoha shinobis. It was the worst thing that ever happened to them as the death of a large portion of their army. Thankfully very few shinobis joined and that no genin under the Hokage's insistence joined that attack.

"It was a young blond haired boy that started that jutsu along with two other Mist jounins." Orochimaru began while he looked at Zabusa and Kisame.

"Are you telling me that the Naruto that we know and the one that did the 'Deluge' is the same Naruto that we have been interacting with for the past few days?" Tsunade began.

"Yes, Naruto and the two jounins here in front of us were the ones that that started that 'Deluge'." Orochimaru said while he looked at the two Mist jounins which showed different emotions. One had a proud smile while Zabusa merely nodded and smiled at the recognition.

The other two were shocked at what their teammate had told them. They could not believe that the same one ninja that cause so much grief to Konoha would join their former enemy. Not only that, he would be married to one of their own shinobis. Tsunade thought for a moment and remembered something.

"Zabusa san? Can I ask you something?" Tsunade directed to the silent shinobi while Kisame sat there in a serious manner when he saw Jiraiya become serious as he looked at Tsunade while the said blond woman had her head hung low.

Nodding the Mist jounin was asked about the list of casualties that the Mist shinobis reported to Konoha after the war. She asked for one name in particular and as a matter of chance Kisame was the one who remembered that name. Tsunade did not put her head up when Kisame answered.

"Dan? That idiot of a shinobi? He was one of the Vanguards of the attack against Kiri. I remember him especially because Naruto fought him and killed in him in a fair fight to decide if Konoha would withdraw from the battle." Kisame explained as most Mist shinobis wondered what Kisame was talking about. All of them knew that no such meeting had taken place nor did an agreement even enter the mind of their Vice commander. Orochimaru of course studied the entire thing and as such knew that there was no such agreement. The sanin knew that Tsunade forgot to read all the details of that battle and focus on the casualty list.

"Oh I see." Tsunade said as she settled down. All other shinobis breathed easily, but Zabusa was worried as to why Kisame had lied about the fight between Naruto and the man called Dan.

All were forgotten however when Shizune appeared carrying a little girl named Haku and a young boy name Kimimaru. Each of the children squealed as they jumped to attach themselves to their favorite uncles.

"Uncle Fishy!" Haku squealed as she lunged for Kisame who surprised everyone by showing an old softie inside of him that no one knew existed.

"Ahh! Has little Haku chan been good to her mommy?" Kisame asked the little girl as she nodded her cute little brown head making Kisame ruffle her little hair. Kimamaru however did not talk to Zabusa who took the white haired boy's head to his lap making the boy sleep with peace bside him.

"Have a seat Shizune san." Kisame said while he looked at a Mist nin that offered the medic apprentice a chair, which she took and sat carefully and silently with a smile.

"How was the discussion with Mizukage sama and Hokage sama?" Kisame asked, bit was surprised when she shook her head in a negative manner.

"Hokage sama, Mizukage sama and Anata asked me to leave to further discuss things." Shizune said making them wonder what they were going to talk about, but Jiraiya was giggling on having something to tease Shizune with.

Inside himself Orochimaru calculated the amount of power Konoha would represent and the potential things he might 'learn' from the new visitors. However he was even more concerned when he remembered that the Hokage would be protecting them and if the 'disappeared' they would immediately searched for. He would have to plan better for the future.

Tsunade thought that she would finally discover what had happened to Dna that fateful day that he died and left her alone. There was no denying the fact that she wanted to know what had happened to Dan. He was her love and she would do anything to find out the truth.

Jiraiya despite himself was worried. He knew that Tsunade had taken Dan's death harshly, but he knows that she might do something rather drastic with Naruto if she ever had chance to question him about Dan's death which was a secret known only to a very few shinobis.

"…………………………………………………" was all that Kisame thought now while Haku was resting in the exact same position as Kimimaru. Zabusa for the life of him had the same thing going on in his head while he watched Kimimaru sleep peacefully.

Shizune was also wondering why the Mist jounins kept treating her to food and drinks. Kisame and Zabusa also forced her to partake of some barbecue. Tsunade just smiled and told the rest to tell her when the wedding actually took place.

On the way towards the Mist formal clothes store

"When will you tell her?" was all the Mizukage asked while Naruto and him were trying to find a suitable suit for him and a suitable wedding dress for his soon-to-be-wife. Naruto just stared at the tuxedo while the Hokage brought the store manager to them.

"Hokage dono? Do you have something in mind?" the Mizukage asked as the Hokage smiled while the store manager seemed distressed at being called by such high level customers.

"Indeed. Since the manager here has mentioned that his men can have the wedding clothes done in three days if they focus on it and four if they do it at a normal pace I thought we would ask for his services for the wedding dress for the bride and the groom." the Hokage mentioned while Naruto turned to look at them and much to everyone in the store's surprise he answered.

"This is one of the best shops of the Mist and it has a very good track record of being on time and precise in their works. So yeah I think I can take them up on their offer. What do you think dad?" Naruto mentioned while the Mizukage turned to the store manager.

"Very good idea son, perhaps today we should find your beloved and then bring her here to have her measurements taken. Is that alright sir?" the Mizukage directed to the store manager who was also the owner and decided that he could die happy at that moment as every last person who was part of that store fainted with excitement at such a high class order. The other people inside merely stood there surprised and found they should spread this news to the Kiri two hours later after Shizune came in to have her measurements taken.

Epilouge:

Dual Weddings

It was a wonderful day for the Mist as several days later after some time of planning everyone joined in the event of the century. It was a day that everyone in the Mist was invited as everyone rejoiced at the wedding that would make Konoha and the Kiri life long allies.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the entire village along with their Konoha visitors rejoiced at the wedding of two lovers.

In Konoha

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" was the announcement that the Shinto priest made as the two people that were once boyfriend and girlfriend were now a couple. It was then that many people were surprised that the two were now married, but the female seemed to hate the male.

"Kurenai chan?" a young brown haired man was about to say while turning to his 'wife'.

"Shut up Iruka. Just shut up." The red eyed woman whispered to him as the brown haired chuunin just scratched the back of his head and nodded. Kurenai sighed as she just allowed herself to rest on Iruka's shoulders while Iruka made sure to make she was comfortable by moving still. In the crowed a certain Snake jounin was smirking she sat and was eating some dangos.

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoy this one.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, but I love to read it

A/N: To make it clear to all of you before you read this chapter that I don't have a dislike for any female character in Naruto. I like all of them generally especially Kurenai(she looks nice, but Temari is still the best for me), Anko(She's just funny being the crazy woman that she is) and Temari(She's my favorite, she just looks so nice). As for what is the point of this reminder? Read the chapter to find out.

Prelude to the next chapter in their lives

"Its weird to what can happen in the span of twelve years." Uzumaki Shizune thought as she hanged the laundry to dry in her home in Konoha. The now wife and also mother of two happy little children was now there hanging the last of the laundry before taking her one day of the week of, Sunday.

As she finally sat down in the garden of her home she couldn't believe how things had developed. First all after her marriage she had moved with Naruto into Konoha only to become one of the heads of the medical division in Konoha as well as her husband becoming one of the more popular ANBU of the village.

"Yo, Shiz chan! Me and Iruka here are going out to meet the others!" Naruto shouted as he dragged the jounin to where he and their friends would meet, yes, Iruka had been convinced to try for jounin and actually managed to pass. Now both he and Naruto were officially best friends as well as she and Kurenai were best friends.

"Sure Naruto! Be back by dinner, okay?" Shizune responded back as the duo now left for their destination. Shizune relaxed herself and returned to her rest. That was until a very good friend of hers called from the other house.

"Shizune! Wanna go out? It's a bit boring without the boys around!" Umino Kurenai shouted as she exited the door of their next door house which was in all an average house. Shizune felt a bit bad for Kurenai. She and Iruka were both jounins, but they weren't as financially gifted as she and her husband were.

"Sure, wait for me!" Shizune responded as she left to change not wanting to disappoint her friend by making her wait too long. She remembered to take some more extra money with her as her friend wouldn't be able to pay for everything that they wanted. She smiled as she left her house with Kurenai and her wearing their civilian attire consisting long skirts, blouse and a pair of slip on shoes.

Shizune motioned for them to leave as Kurenai checked her purse. Inwardly she sighed. She just didn't have enough money from the missions she did to go out and have fun. She was also glad though that Iruka had been working hard enough to earn enough money for the house and all other expenses. She couldn't believe that she was now married, but now she decided to make the best of it. Although she considered Iruka not to be the ideal lover material, but at least he was good husband material. She considered it to be nice that he was like that, but she doubted that she would ever consider him as a good lover. She suddenly felt disappointed at herself for that kind of thought, but she never understood why she was thinking like that. It was not till later that she would know, but for now she was surprised when Shizune suddenly pulled her the moment that she saw a horse suddenly running wild and nearly flattening the woman into a pancake had not her shinobi friend pulled her out of the way.

"Kurenai! Are you okay?" Shizune asked her friend as Shizune began checking her for injuries. Thankfully enough Kurenai had no injuries. Although Kurenai was uninjured, but she was still worried about why did Kurenai space out like that

Standing up despite Shizune's insistence that they go to her house and rest for awhile worrying that Kurenai might get in even more trouble as they traveled around Konoha. Kurenai thanked her and moved off towards the marketplace. Inside her head Shizune knew exactly where she could get Kurenai to speak. She was just glad that Kira, Kurenai's son, was still at school with her sons twelve year old Renji and his eight year old brother Shinji She hoped they weren't going to have a problem. She was fortunate that they were training at the Academy grounds with their friends Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru(Much to his father's insistence) and Shino who seemed to not want to be left out.

KONOHA ACADEMY, TRAINING GROUNDS

"Watch out!" a young voice shouted as a boy that was lying on a tree branch turned to avoid the upcoming kunai only to fall to the ground feet first. The boy sighed as his pineapple like hair was now had some wood splinters in it.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru thought. It had been time and time again that near death experiences like that occurred to him. First Chouji struck the tree while missing Kiba during a spar nearly shaking him off, then there was Akamaru who tried to answer the call of nature using him as a medium to do so, but was shooed off by a bribe of a doggie treat by Shikamaru, then Renji managed to get a few water balloons above him nearly wetting him had he not henged a rock to become an umbrella. The he groaned as the only successful one to wake him was Shinji who did the direct approach.

"I won!" the eight year old shouted as the others counted their money. They hoped that Shinji wouldn't make it a habit to beat them in this especially Kiba and Chouji, since if it wasn't Shinji it was Renji who was racking up the wins. Right now however they were glad that ramen and nothing else stupid or expensive was the prize of the winner to the brother's case. Since ramen was cheaper and that the ramen stand owner gave them discounts whenever they ate since Renji's father was their best patron with the record of eating twenty ramen bowls in one sitting.

"Yare, Yare" Shikamaru said as a red eyed black haired boy arrived.

"Hey guys!" Kira shouted as he entered the academy training grounds with a rather weird looking man in a green jumpsuit was being dragged by him while the said man was unconscious and behind him were three genins. Renji and Shinji recognized Lee who was frequent visitor of their household asking training from their father which he rarely granted since their father was training them as well as their mother most of the time. Despite that the boy had become one of the fans of their mother's cooking. As such Lee knew Kira as well since their families generally dine together at least twice a month in the park while watching the stars or at each other's house since both families lived so close to each other.

"YOSH! Renji kun! Shinji kun! It is good to see your flames of youth training!" Lee hollered as he recognized his friend. Kira just smiled as well as the Uzumakis while the other academy students looked in horror at Lee's 'nice guy' pose which terrified the rest as well as Akamaru who was howling in fear. Even Shino flinched as he watched Lee do his pose.

"You know them Lee?" a girl with brown hair folded up into two buns and was wearing a pink Chinese dress with black pants asked. The other who stood silent was unknown to the rest except to Renji who remembered his father mentioning a Hyuuga bloodline as well Shinji who had asked his elder sister Haku a few weeks ago.

"HAI! This black haired child wearing a plain black shirt with shorts and rubber shoes is the son of Umino Iruka the Mizu specialist and Umino Kurenai the genjutsu specialist, Umino Kira, while the blond wearing a blue shirt under a black vest, a pair of black shorts with a pair of black rubber shoes is Uzumaki Renji while the brown haired pony tailed one wearing a kendo training outfit is Uzumaki Shinji the younger child.

"Nice to meet you guys. What happened to their sensei Kira?" Renji said pointing to the unconscious man whom Kira was caring. Kira just laughed and mentioned that Kakashi had made a bet as to which one would fall unconscious first after crashing into a wall while running at full speed. Turns out Kakashi wanted to knock him unconscious so he wouldn't be disturbed from reading the new volume of Icha Icha paradise." Kira mentioned as Shinji shook his head with disappointment while Renji laughed his ass off. The other children just shook their heads not knowing what they were talking about.

"Why is Kakashi senpai such a pervert?" Shinji said making Kiba remember who the person they were talking about was.

"Oh now I remember. Mom said that there was this jounin who was good, but he was a big pervert who was a fan of Icha Icha Paradise one of the most perverted novels ever to have existed." Kiba said while Shino and Chouji listened carefully while Shikamaru just yawned of boredom. Just then Lee jumped forward to attack Renji who block the punch to the face and the following punch to the stomach with just one arm. Lee smiled and also attacked Kira who blocked a kick while letting go of Gai as he blocked the kick to his head with his left arm while his right hand caught the punch that was aimed for his stomach.

Getting the message Lee, Kira and Renji began a sparring session. Not willing to be left behind Kiba and Shino joined in with Chouji while Tenten was asked politely by Shinji to spar with him. The only ones who didn't participate were Neiji who didn't care, Shikamaru who found it too troublesome and Gai who was still a bit unconscious.

KONOHA MARKET PLACE

"Dang! How much stuff do girls need!" A black haired jounin cursed as he was nearly buried under a pile of shopping bags that he was carrying.

He flinched when a white haired jounin smacked him behind the head with his shoulders as he too was nearly buried beneath shopping bags, but thankfully his bloodline limit would allow him to withstand such pressure.

"Itai! What the hell was that for Kimimaru!" the black haired jounin as he glared at the eldest white haired Uzumaki who was wearing his jounin uniform and was currently seventeen years old as opposed to Itachi's sixteen years of age. The jounin just looked onwards to his younger sister Haku who was currently shopping for more clothes. He found it rather amusing to see his friend get easily annoyed, but when he was given difficult people to handle Itachi wouldn't even move a muscle as he dealt with them with ease.

"Stop complaining Itachi or else Haku will not allow you to see her for a month." Kimimaru said as Itachi stiffened up to see Haku. Kimamaru smiled.

It had been years since Itachi first broke away from his clan to fend and exist for himself. It was not an easy task, but unknown to his sister, the short haired ice wielding beauty as Itachi secretly called her, she was the source of Itachi's inspiration. The ice wielding woman wore the standard jounin uniform as she picked her clothes unaware of the pair of Uchiha eyes that were staring at her lovingly.

Itachi smiled. There was nothing in the world he would not do to for Haku to love him. She was the one that inspired him to stand on his own as well as learn to break free from the grasp of his father. He watched as she smiled. Her smile could intoxicate his mind whirling it like a hurricane while tearing out his current thought as well as placing the thoughts of her in their places as they placed the most beautiful of thoughts(according to his opinion) in his head on top of the pedestal that inspired him to treat her like a goddess. His rather poetic thoughts were interrupted by some one showing him a fourteen year old Haku wearing a blue two piece bikini when she and her family went to the pool to cool down during one hot summer. This prompted Itachi to faint dead on the spot while Kimimaru made a kage bunshin to catch the things that Haku had brought not willing to hear his little sister cry at the thought of her hard earned money being wasted. Kimimaru didn't bother to look as he spoke to the man responsible.

"You enjoy doing that don't you?" Kimimaru said as continued to watch Haku who continued to shop much to his dismay while a blue skinned man with wrappings around his sword continued to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Hoshigake Kisame laughed out loud while wearing his jounin uniform. He was not someone who enjoyed pranks, but the reaction Itachi had made him such a pleasant victim plus the fact that Itachi was a well known cold hearted man. Seeing him act like this was the funniest thing that he had seen. His long time companion Zabusa arrived just then bringing with him and their drinking buddy Asuma.

"You gave him the picture again?" Zabusa asked seeing Itachi's nose had began to bleed and the fact that he was unconscious and had a rather perverted smile on his face. Asuma just smiled while taking out cigarette. Recently both Kisame and Zabusa had been on the call with A class missions, but for now it was good that they were given some time off. Asuma just thought of how much Kisame and Zabusa would torment Itachi now that they had so much time on their hands.

"You sure don't take it easy on a guy, don't you Kisame?" Asuma spoke up taking his cigarette out again for a second time while Zabusa fixed his gaze at his sword which was attached to his back as he wore his jounin uniform. The blue skinned jounin just smiled a sharky smile while he jerked his finger towards Haku.

"If he wants Haku to be his then he's going to have to deal with it." Kisame said as Zabusa shook his head while Asuma just smiled while looking at Itachi. They hoped that no one from the Uchiha clan would be here.

Asuma remembered that Haku had been the one that most of the Uchiha blamed for Itachi breaking out from the clan. The moment Itachi laid eyes on her his world changed. At first they were constantly fighting only to end up being team mates and then eventually friends. However it took Itachi a near death experience with a Renjin shinobi squad, from the moment that he had seen Haku when he nearly died Itachi knew from that point on that she was the one for him and no other. Asuna admired the sincerity that he was showing, willing to be cast out just to stand for the one whom he loved. Although he had to admit that it was funny to see Itachi unable to confess under Haku's eyes where as the Uchiha deserter actually feared nothing not even his own clan that was out to kill him for desertion.

Asuma smiled as Haku approached and tried to wake the young Uchiha and only succeeded in doing so when she stood above him while threatening to undress him in public. This caused the young Uchiha to stutter and blush as he stood up while the rest just laughed it off at his expense.

"Haku chan did you really want to strip me?" Itachi shouted at the Haku while she laughed with the others making Itachi glare the rest of the jounins since he could never glare at his 'Haku chan'. He sighed as he thought what could have been if she would not have been promoted as jounin. He fantasized at the things that he could have her do and get it away with glee. This caused Haku to bop him over the head and then drag him and Kimimaru to shop some more.

"Poor kid, he seems to really head over heels in love with Naruto's girl." Asuma said while Kisame grunted an agreement as Zabusa decided to talk about something while he took them to their favorite hangout, the barbecue stand.

"Oh by the way Kisame I heard that Hokage sama wanted some of the other jounins to go back into teaching genins, but curiously enough Kurenai wanted to have a genin team of her own.

"The Hokage decided to what?" Kisame asked unbelieving of what he heard from his friend from the Mist while Asuma just nodded an affirmative.

"It's true Kisame. Some of the jounins are going back to teaching genins." Asuma said wondering why this shocked Kisame. As a jounin of the Mist he should have been that unfamiliar with this kind of thing.

"Not that Asuma. I mean the second one he said." Kisame replied while Asuma took a sip of his sake while Zabusa continued to place some meat to barbecue while he answered.

"Oh about Kurenai actually volunteering to take in a genin team of her own?" Zabusa said while Kisame had a sad look on his face. Inwardly Zabusa smiled over the years Kisame became rather fond of having children. It was not his usual habit, but it seemed that Kisame had gotten that trait from Naruto and as result was close to the Kira, Renji and Shinji. Zabusa nodded as he knew that it was Kira who would be feeling the most of the strain. It was not invisible to them that there was something wrong with the relationship of Iruka and Kurenai, but Zabusa knew that Iruka was doing all he could to set things right and he knew that the father truly cared for his son. What they didn't know was that Shizune was having an almost similar reaction to that and also what Zabusa and Asuma didn't know that Kisame had placed a special request for an apprentice with Kira being his primary target for apprenticeship while he smiled at the last minute.

TAMA'S DANGO SHOP

"Nani? Your own genin team?" Shizune asked unsure if she had heard her friend right. She knew how much time this would take from Kurenai and thus she would have very little time for her family much less her own son.

"I know what you are thinking Shizune. I mean Kira is growing up and needs to learn to be independent and grow up. Iruka also knows that I need my own time thus he also knows that I need to do something for myself also." Kurenai said not knowing weather she was right or wrong in what she said. She just didn't look Shizune in the eye as she took a gulp of the tea she and Shizune had bought at the dango shop. Shizune however took a different perspective of the matter one Kurenai had also considered.

"Yes, I know that Kurenai. Naruto and I are trying to do the same thing with Renji and Shinji. He is still starting to do the rather serious stuff with Renji, but Shinji is another case as he is just beginning to learn the same lessons Renji was given at his age. What my concern actually is that when you start to teach, can you devote time for your family? When the time comes whom will you choose you students or your family?" Shizune said. The medic nin knew that it was an unfair choice, but she knew it would come one day and she hoped in her heart that it would not come.

"Yes, I already took that into account and considered it. I know that I will make the right choice." Kurenai said with confidence in her voice. She had made up her mind years ago when Kira was born and with every step Kira took it reminded her of her husband.

"Are you sure about this Kurenai?" Shizune asked as she remembered the times where she would not be able to spend long hours with her family. It was something she disliked. It was the same with Kurenai, but having a genin team would mean she would have to choose which ones to prefer or train. Shizune doubted Kurenai trained her very own son, but she never voiced it out to her friend. She was not the one to judge Kurenai she after all had less time than she did since both she and Iruka were on missions.

"Yes." Was the only answer Kurenai gave before she gulped the last of her tea to go to home and cook up something for her family that she had for so long. At this she just showed no emotion as her face was rigid and business like which worried Kurenai.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Kurenai is going to what Hokage sama?" Iruka asked as he, Naruto and their entire team entered the Hokage office for some announcements. One of which concerned one of them, but right now Iruka was just surprised at what he had heard. Sure Kurenai must have wanted to do that, but she didn't have to wait at the last minute to inform him. It was just depressing.

"Gee, looks like Kira and Renji might be shifted to her team then?" Naruto asked not really surprised Kurenai would tell Iruka at the last minute.

"Not really. However considering who might pass we are going to list down the possible ones who would be on the teams this coming exam and just hope that they all do well." The Hokage said wondering what concerned them in the list. It was not till the Hokage read the list that they realized why.

"Team 7 Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Renji and Haruno Sakura." The Hokage began as the said white haired jounin stood up among the Anbu members.

"Team 8 Umino Kurenai, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata." The Hokage said as he relaxed at the mention of two of Kira's friends. With them around he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"Team 10 Momoichi Zabusa, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino." The Hokage mentioned again as Naruto nodded with affirmation.

"However the only problem is that one shinobi requested for an apprentice to pass on his skills to. Thus if Umino Kira will pass he will be sent as an apprentice to Hoshigake Kisame." The Hokage said considering the necessity of Kisame to pass on Samaehada soon to someone. He knew that the former Mist nin was not getting any younger. He wondered when Zabusa would do the same.

Iruka smiled. He wanted to take part in the training, but he needed for the boy to grow up as well. That didn't mean that he wouldn't slip in a little help in once in awhile, but then he would need for the boy to actually try to come and talk to him. He smiled at that. After that they were dismissed with Naruto asking Kakashi to take care of his son for him.

As they approached their homes which were about across from each other, they stayed silent as they waited for time to bring them home. Each wanted to talk to them about something. Iruka thanked the heavens that Naruto spoke first.

"Iruka do you really love her that much?" Naruto asked while he didn't look into Iruka's eyes. However Iruka just smiled and looked forward as he stood up. In the man's heart he remembered the days while he was holding her hand in his during a very cold winter.

"Yes I do Naruto and believe it or not I hope that Kurenai can remember that she does." Iruka said while Naruto just continued onwards.

"Do you know that when an animal is hurt it holds a grudge? Especially after being hurt by the one it trusts so much and dedicates itself to." Naruto said as Iruka understood the warning and thanked Naruto, but he still remembered the little picture Kurenai had given him and he had hoped that Kurenai would remember her promise as he strode home. He smiled as he saw Kurenai smile at him when he arrived how and which she would deny later on to be true.

AN/ Hey guys I'll upload the Village of the Tenshi's next chapter on Monday after I edit and upload something else. So have fun!


End file.
